pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cerulean City
Cerulean City is a city in the Kanto region. It has a few notable locations such as the bike shop and the Cerulean Gym. It is the third major city of the Pokémon Red and Blue and FireRed and LeafGreen series. It is also the location of the second gym battle. Its Gym Leader is Misty. It is located between four different routes: Routes 24, 5, 4 and 9. Its motto is: Cerulean City: A mysterious, blue aura surrounds it in Japanese it is Hanada is the color of Aqua mysteries. Places of Interest Cerulean Gym The Cerulean City Gym is located near the center of the city. The gym is run by Misty and the primary type is Water. Bike Shop Here, you can buy a bike for 1,000,000 (which is impossible as the limit for the player to carry is 999,999 ) or the player can take a Bike Voucher from the Pokémon Fan Club chairman to receive a free bike. In Generation II, the Bike Shop was closed due to it moving to Goldenrod City. In Generation IV, the building was open, but nothing was in it. Cerulean Cave On the northwestern point of Cerulean City, there's a cave blocked by someone. Beat the Pokémon league (and in the remake beat the Pokémon League and get the National Pokédex and also deliver the ruby and sapphire gemstones to Celio at one island) and you can enter this dark dungeon filled with strong Pokémon. On the bottom floor floats a level 70 Mewtwo. Anime In made it first appearance in IL007: The Water Flowers of Cerulean City where Misty is dead set against going to Cerulean afraid that if Ash, Pikachu and Brock found out about her sisters, they would laugh at her. When Ash found out that Misty is one of the gym leaders they had a battle but it was interrupted by Team Rocket. After the chaos was dealt with and Ash got the badge as a way of thanking him for defending their gym they head back on the road. It made another appearance in IL061: The Misty Mermaid where Ash, Misty and Brock made a detour there so Misty's Horsea can swim at. However once they get there Misty sisters decided to put on a water ballet where Misty is the star. After the show was over they head back on the road which Misty decided to leave her Horsea and Starmie at the gym so her sisters can have more Pokémon for there shows. The city made a lot of appearances in the Chronicle series and it's been mention in the Advanced Generation series also it was seen in a flashback in AG092: Judgment Day! when Jimmy mention coming by it while helping clean the pool for Daisy. It's been mention once in the Diamond and Pearl series when Ash and Brock told Dawn about Misty. The city was mention once more by Professor Oak when Ash ask where Tracey was. Pokémon Generation I, III Old Rod *Magikarp Good Rod *Poliwag, Goldeen (Gen I) *Horsea, Krabby, Magikarp (Gen III) Super Rod *Psyduck, Krabby, Goldeen (RB) *Goldeen, Seaking (Y) *Gyarados, Horsea, Psyduck (FR) *Krabby, Slowpoke, Gyarados (LG) Special Generations II, IV Old Rod *Krabby, Goldeen (Gen IV) Good Rod *Corsola (Gen II Day and Morning) *Staryu (Night) Super Rod *Krabby, Kingler *Corsola (Morning, day) *Staryu (Night) *Goldeen, Magikarp, Seaking (Gen IV) Surf *Tentacool (Gen III) *Goldeen, Seaking (Gen II, Gen IV) Trade At all Kanto only versions except Yellow you can trade a Poliwhirl for a Jynx. Poké Mart Generation I and III Generation II Trainers Generation I Pokémon Red, Blue and Green Team Rocket Generation III Your rival is again like he appeared at Red, Blue, Green. The only difference is that his Abra is a level 16. Also the Rocket grunt is the same. Items *Rare Candy (Behind the house near the gym) R/B/Y/FR/LG *Bicycle (Exchange for a bike voucher) R/B/Y/FR/LG *Berserk Gene (Surf at the water near Cerulean cave) G/S/C *Nugget (Take the place of the Berserk Gene) HG/SS *Fab Mail (Held by the traded Jynx) FR/LG *TM28 Dig (After you defeat the rocket grunt) R/B/Y/FR/LG In other languages Gallery Lets go cerulean city.PNG|In Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee Category:Gym City Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations